


A Different Meet & Greet

by WolfaMoon



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Trust, whump!charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Erik and Charles came back early from Russia and are there when Shaw arrives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Meet & Greet

**Author's Note:**

> First Here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7405896/1/A-Different-Meet-Greet

Different Meet & Greet

BY: Wolfa Moon

SUMMARY: What if Erik and Charles came back early from Russia and are there when Shaw arrives?

DISCLAIMER: Own Nothing. Pure entertainment.

DIFFERENT MEET & GREET

Sebastian Shaw made his way to where the mutants were held. Pushing the doors open he took in the room. Stopping midway in.

"Ah the telepath. So nice to meet you." Xavier stands in front of the children trying to protect them. Shaw smiles at the naivety of the young. "Sebastian Shaw."

"Charles Xavier." What else could he do? Keep things civil till they can come up with a plan. Erik begins to make a move to attack. The metal calling to him. Yet there is Azazel. The teleporter with metal weapons. Yet they had seen what gravity he could do to the other humans. Yet the metal vibrated in the room. "Erik," Charles warned. //Don't do anything stupid?// Erik looks to Charles. This is the moment he has been waiting for. Shaw laughs.

"I see." Sees that Erik has found a friend. A friend that he listens too. A new ally. "Azazel." The command silent but known between the two. He poufs out to behind Charles. Grabs him and brings him closer to Shaw. Knife to the undefended telepath. Erik wants to lunge in for the kill. But Charles. Shaw grins. It is the situation all over again. His mother. "Ahh," Shaw looks into Charles face. Charles desperately trying to get into Shaw's mind. But the damn helmet.

//Eric listen to me. The helmet. I can't penetrate it.// Azazel tightens his grip on Charles. Blade closer and pressing into his flesh. Charles hand twitches at his side. He is trying to control the muscles of Azazel, take him over. But he has to learn Azazel's body language. For they had communicated in silence already between the two. He had to wait. //Don't worry about me. I am getting into Azazel.//

//Charles,// Erik grunts mentally. "Let him go."

"Ah little Erik, you made a friend." Erik sneers at him. His hand twitching to crush the metal but Charles? Charles looks at him. Giving him permission, understanding. There silent communication.

"I have no friends." Shaw's eyes go wide before the helmet caves in crushing his brain. The body crumpling to the floor. Azazel stunned, frozen in place. Charles moves himself out of his grip.

"Well done Erik." Erik looks stunned. It had taken him so long to find him and when he did. It was over too quickly. Standing over the dead body. Raven goes to stand beside Charles. She notices how close the mutant had gotten close to killing her brother. Her hand going to where the sword had dug into Charles arm.

"So now what?" Alex speaks. The moment of destruction gone. Darwin moves and takes the sword out of Azazel's hand.

"And what do we do about them?" Darwin discards the weapon.

"To bad they aren't on our side." Charles stares quickly into Raven's eyes, at his epiphany. Moving to stand in front of Azazel he raises his hands to touch either side of the red mutants face.

"What are you doing?" Erik looks at Charles. Shocked at what he presumes that the telepath is doing. How powerful he is. The eye contact is intense then Charles crumples away from him. Staggering back. Raven the only thing really holding him up.

"I have to get to the other one." The other who appeared during the confrontation, Rip Tide. And was easily taken out by Alex and Darwin while Erik dealt with Shaw. Staggering over he did what he did to Azazel. Changing his memories. Wiping out Shaw and the evil he promised. Replacing them with memories of them with Charles and Raven. The sanctuary that he provided for them at his house. After he was done he did collapse. Erik moves over to lift Charles in his arms. Erik didn't know what else to do. For so long he had only one objective. Now,

"We need to get out of here." Raven voiced. Concern for her brother and concern for all of them at what the government would do once they found the facility and all their employees' dead. This is not a safe place for them. Azazel comes over.

"We will go home." Raven smiles at him. Charles had showed her some of the memories that he had given and altered. For she is part of the ruse.

"Yes home." She reaches to the others. "It's not safe here. We are taking you to our home." Erik comes over to stand beside Azazel. The only one to get them out of there safely. Not understanding everything that Charles has done. But realizing that the teleporter is safe now. Especially when the man's tail wrapped around Charles limp hand. The rest followed. Angel gripped Riptides hand as they all began to latch on to one another. Then poof gone.

DIFFERENT MEET & GREET

THE END


End file.
